Forbidden Love
by Falconluv
Summary: Follow on from Forbidden Comfort, what happens when Ritsuka wakes up in Soubi’s apartment?


Title: Forbidden Love

Summary: follow on from Forbidden comfort, what happens when Ritsuka wakes up in Soubi's apartment?

Rating:

Warnings: Slash

Disclaimer: I don't own either Ritsuka or Soubi, Sadly.

When Ritsuka's eyes fluttered open the first thing he saw was blonde hair, his mind was still foggy with sleep and squinting he managed to make out Soubi's slumbering form. Careful not to wake his fighter Ritsuka tried to move only to squeak when a strong arm gently pulled him to his fighter's chest.

The movement however gentle caused a pang of pain in his side, yesterdays night events rushed to his mind, his mother's anger at not having 'her' Ritsuka, at him hurriedly packing a bag and walking as fast as his injury would allow to Soubi's. With flaming cheeks Ritsuka remembered finding Soubi in the bath, let alone the fact that he got into the bath with him!

With a rush of panic Ritsuka looked at his bare chest, dread ached at his stomach as he peaked under the sheets, seeing he had unfamiliar underwear on caused all relief to disappear, Soubi had clearly taken his other's off and put these on! With an embarrassed groan Ritsuka rolled into Soubi burying his head into the Fighters chest.

He was glad when Soubi didn't wake up; it was embarrassing enough that he had gotten a bath with him without him waking seeing him burying his head to Soubi's chest. He didn't understand himself why he felt so happy being held so very carefully by the older man, but he felt so warm and safe something he couldn't remember feeling in a very long time.

Unbeknown to him Soubi had woken when Ritsuka had tried to move away from him, feigning sleep he held his love to him wondering if Ritsuka would take finding him asleep in the same bed as Soubi badly.

It was hard for the usually unemotional fighter not to smile when he heard the ruffling of sheets, rightly knowing that Ritsuka was checking to see if he was naked. He was pleasantly surprised when Ritsuka cuddled into him and his eyes fluttered unable to stop himself from wanting to see his sacrifice.

Turning carefully onto his side he cradled Ritsuka's head to his chest being careful so as not to hurt him. Looking at the young innocent face looking curiously at him a small incredibly cute blush deigning his cheeks Ritsuka smiled slightly.

Soubi smiled back taking in the sleep-messed hair, the sleepy just about waking up eyes, it was a memory burned into his mind perhaps one of the best he had of Ritsuka.

"Soubi?" Ritsuka's voice was soft and questioning.

"Mm?" Soubi was too content watching Ritsuka to reply properly.

"Thanks," Ritsuka leaned up slightly and pressed a soft kiss to Soubi's lips, leaning onto Soubi's chest Ritsuka looked directly into blue eyes seeing the many emotions playing inside. Surprise, love, and contentment? It was the first time he had seen Soubi so emotional even if it was fleeting.

Soubi was surprised by the kiss all kisses had been initiated by him and he didn't mind at all that his mind was dancing wildly inside his head. Ritsuka the boy he had unknowingly fallen in love with had kissed him!

Leaning down he kissed Ritsuka's cheek nuzzling into his neck. Ritsuka purred leaning his head to the side so Soubi had better access, he didn't object when he felt Soubi's teeth nibble gently on his skin or even when he felt Soubi lick his throat.

It was a whirlwind playing inside him as his sacrifice allowed him to kiss and lick his neck, although older than the teen Ritsuka was of age now and that would allow his next question to be right instead of against the law.

"Ritsuka?" Soubi muttered between kisses.

"mmm?" Ritsuka was slightly annoyed, he wanted more of Soubi more than gentle kisses and nibbles to his throat.

"Move in with me" the blonde whispered his tone allowing it's secret longing for the boy to push through any barriers Soubi had once constructed.

Ritsuka stiffened at the question. How could he? Was it possible that he could escape his mother's abuse? But then who would look after her?

"I. . .i cant my mother," Ritsuka felt his heart tear as he refused he wanted to stay with Soubi more than anything but his mother couldn't look after herself.

"Is your father's responsibility, stay with me I love you," Soubi buried his head into Ritsuka's strong shoulder, the teen had certainly grown into his long legs and now had a toned strong body due to all the fighting they had to endure.

"S.. Soubi I . . . I love you too," Ritsuka said hesitantly he hadn't said that before and Soubi's heart jumped.

"Would I be able to check on her? At last a few times a week?" Ritsuka was still unsure of what moving in with his fighter would mean.

"You could do what you wanted. This would not be to control you," Soubi replied softly and truthfully he wouldn't hurt his sacrifice, his love like that.

"Ok," Ritsuka whispered, waiting with bated breath for Soubi's reaction.

Joy ran through Soubi and he carefully tightened his hold on the teen hugging him close letting him feel his quickened joy filled heartbeat. They stayed in that position happy and content, but they had to move eventually they had much to do.

With a deep sigh Soubi brushed a lock of hair out of Ritsuka's face, smiling as he scrunched his nose cutely.

"We have to get some of your stuff," Soubi whispered when he got no response he smirked bending a little and biting Ritsuka's ear gently making said boy groan.

"Fine," Ritsuka grumbled as he rolled off the bed and in no time at all the two were dressed and heading over to Ritsuka's home. The sacrifice visibly tensed as they neared his prison, he would have to face his mother and father, how could he tell them that he was moving out? To live with another man no less.

When he pushed open the door he peered around instinctively looking for a flying object, Soubi seeing this grew sad and angry what kind of home had this place been for Ritsuka? What mother would make her child fear her?

Creeping up the stairs Ritsuka pulled on Soubi's hand hurrying him into his safe room. Collecting his things wasn't that big of a deal for the teen he packed what was necessary to him like his Memories.

"Soubi?" Ritsuka said softly the Fighter looked at him a rare smile on his face."What about my computer? I need it for school" Soubi placed the box he held onto the bed and walked to Ritsuka pulling him into a gentle hug. The teen happily buried his head into Soubi's chest a barely heard purr rumbling in his chest.

"I will buy you a new one," Soubi insisted when Ritsuka tried to refuse, the teen reluctantly gave in.

When they finally separated themselves they carefully carried the two boxes of Ritsuka's possessions down to the hall. Ritsuka looked at Soubi for reassurance receiving a small smile, gathering his courage Ritsuka stepped into the room where his mother and father sat in silence his father going over work papers.

"Mother, Father I have something I need to tell you," Ritsuka said looking anywhere but at his parents. When he glanced and saw he had their attention his mother for once remaining calm he forged ahead.

" Im moving out. I know you wont agree and I doubt you care but I have a place to stay, at my boyfriends actually. I'll come see you sometime every week." Ritsuka looked defiantly at his shocked parents.

"You can't leave Ritsuka, You're not old enough." His father dismissed already going back to his work.

"Im Sixteen and of age to move out." Ritsuka replied. His father looked gob smacked clearly he had forgotten his sons age this disgusted Soubi who had after Ritsuka begged him been told to wait by the boxes watched intently to make sure his love wasn't harmed.

"My Ritsuka wouldn't leave his mother! Impostor, give my baby back!" Misaki launched herself at her son; only for Soubi to spring forward a hand on Ritsuka's shoulder a dangerous glint in his eyes. Misaki cowered under the fighter's glare that was possessive, if any harm came to Ritsuka by her he wouldn't hesitate to harm her for hurting his lover.

"Who are you?" Ritsuka's disgrace for a father stood laying a comforting hand on his wife's shoulder.

"Im Ritsuka's boyfriend." Soubi said voice and expression clearly showing that he hated this man. How could he have backed away and allowed his wife to harm their son?

"You're not taking our son!" He replied anger sparked as he looked at the blonde who squeezed his son's shoulder. This man was an adult who wanted his son! Besides who would care for Misaki when he was at work?

"I am not. Ritsuka is willingly moving in with me because you neglected him in favour of leaving him to care for your clinically insane wife who beats him daily!" Soubi allowed some of his growing anger out knowing he would have to be cautious with Ritsuka near he would never allow him to harm his parents although Soubi thought ripping them to pieces with his bare hands sounded real good at the moment.

" Your mother needs you Ritsuka you cant abandon her!" His father tried how would he cope with work and caring for his wife?

"Mom's not my responsibility Dad she never was. She was yours but you abandoned the both of us when Seimei died, you let her hurt me and did nothing. She's your responsibility now, I'll come see her some nights a week Goodbye dad." Ritsuka turned sadness etched in his beautiful eyes. Soubi followed his love out shooting a death glare at the older couple that stood shocked. Picking up his box Soubi walked beside the teen as they returned to their home.

Ritsuka was exhausted when they got back to Soubi's place. _Their _home Ritsuka corrected himself feeling his heart skip a beat at the thought.

Dumping his surprisingly heavy box by the couch he stumbled to the bed and collapsed exhausted. Although tired he found himself unable to sleep until Soubi finally turned in. Curling up the blonde Ritsuka rested his head against the toned chest falling into a deep and peaceful sleep almost instantly.

Ritsuka and Soubi soon settled into a routine although life spontaneously through obstacles at them. Misaki and Ritsuka's father failed in attempting to have Soubi charged with kidnapping, Ritsuka instead did something he thought he would never do. He showed the police his scars, his old wounds inflicted by his mother and he told them everything of his abuse and his father's blatant neglect.

His mother was sent to a psychiatric hospital where his father was imprisoned for child neglect.

Despite being named Loveless Ritsuka did love, He loved his friends even Kio but most of all he loved Soubi. How he would cook for them, or when Ritsuka watched him paint. Even that time when Soubi went on the computer he had bought for Ritsuka and altered a picture of his lover taking his ears away and printing the picture, pinning it to Ritsuka's pillow. Ritsuka had blushed red and screamed at Soubi who had simply smirked.

He loved how gentle Soubi was with him. Particularly when they first made love and every time after that. All in all Ritsuka reasoned that he loved Soubi and everything about him even the occasionally annoying bits.

By being loved, Loveless the one without love, did Love and that love never left him it burned within his heart for eternity.

Aww a happy ending for Ritsuka and Soubi! Please review!


End file.
